Artful Acceptance
by Ms.Swan-Mills
Summary: Emma has a talent for drawing. Her favorite subject? Regina Mills of course.
1. One drunk night

A/N This story was an idea a friend of mine came up with. she asked me to write it out... As usual I own nothing but my words...

Emma laid sprawled across her bed staring at the many drawings that decorated her walls. One face gracing most of the pages. A certain brunette mayor with chocolate eyes and full lips. Sighing, the sherriff brings her bottle of whisky to her lips and takes another swallow, wincing slightly at the burn in her throat. She sits up and reaches for one of her sketch books. The one not full of pictures of her sons other mother, but full of her other friends and family.

Emma had always been good at art. People being her favorite subjects to draw. She loved capturing a look or feeling and bringing it to life on the page. She always managed to make it look so realistic, as if it were a snapshot instead of a drawing. Making up her mind, she takes one last swig from her bottle and grabs her sketchbook. Standing up too fast, the alcohol has her head swimming and she takes a second to steady herself. Satisfied that she isn't going to fall over she walks out of her room, and out of the apartment toward her destination.

-SQ-

Regina moans quietly laying in her large queen size bed. One hand moving frantically between her legs and the other lightly squeezing her breast pinching a firm nipple. She bites her lip to stay quiet because she is so close. Eyes squeezed shut, suddenly blonde hair and green eyes invade her mind and another moan slips out. Wait what? Since when does she imagine Emma while getting herself off? Well ok maybe once or twice before the curse broke. And maybe a couple of other times, but only in moments when alcohol seemed to be involved.

She huffs when she hears the doorbell and opens her eyes. Her hand stills and reluctantly moves as she sits up. Padding softly she decides against grabbing her robe and walks downstairs to answer the door.

Emma waits on the porch shifting her weight from foot to foot. The alcohol in her system making her head fuzzy. Not hearing any footsteps, she jumped slightly when the front door swung open revealing a flushed and frustrated looking brunette wearing nothing but a skimpy silk nightgown. The blondes mouth went dry at the sight, all moisture moving south. The mayor glared as she opened the door, but changed when she saw that it was the object of her most recent fantasy on her porch. She smirked at the look of desire on the blondes face. Putting her mask back into place she leaned against the door.

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe the honor of this late night visit?"

Emma blinked and looked back up to the older womans face, her liquid courage faltering slightly.

"I... I came to draw..." she held up her sketchbook lamely, "Henry" she finished.

Regina raised her eyebrow at that. She shifted and crossed her arms, pushing her breasts together and up. Emma glanced down and tried to swallow before hurriedly looking back up hoping she hadn't been caught. The look on the brunettes face told her she had been. Regina decided to have a little fun teasing the sherriff, because she was still extremely horny and this could make for another decent fantasy to take care of her little problem.

"See something you like?" she asked taking a step closer to the blonde.

Emma watched with darkening eyes, the whisky clouding her judgement and lowering her self restraint. She matched to older woman and took a step toward her, into her personal space.

"What if i said yes?"

Regina shivered and felt herself get wetter. She stared into dialated green eyes and bit her lip. This probably wasn't the best idea, but she was soaked and admittedly the blonde had been on her mind lately. She took a shakey breath and made her decision.

"Then maybe you should do something about it."

The blonde blinked at that, but seeing brown eyes almost black with desire she lunged forward into the house dropping her sketchbook on the floor, and attached her lips to plump red ones kicking the door shut with her foot. She grabbed at the older womans silk nighty and bunched it up around slim hips. She felt hands grabbing handfuls of her long blonde hair. Emma backed Regina up against the wall and moved her mouth down the slender tan neck in front of her. Sucking and kissing, nipping lightly. Regina moaned quietly and raised a leg to wrap around the sherriffs waist. Emma let one hand roam down a toned thigh and move to the inside and back up, drawing closer to where Regina needed her touch most. Looking into brown eyes for permission, the brunette nodded slightly and moved in to reattach her lips to pink ones.

Emma let her hand travel closer to where she longed to be for so long, feeling the heat before making contact. Once her fingers came in contact with soft warm folds, dripping with arousal she moaned. The mayor bucked her hips at the first touch and bit down on the blondes bottom lip. Wasting no time the sherriff plunged two fingers deep into the brunettes heat pumping steadily. Regina threw her head back and Emma ducked down to suck at the exposed skin, moving her thumb to rub circles on the brunettes swollen nub. Regina bucked and tensed up knowing she was about to cum. Emma felt the brunette tighten up and sped up her thrusts and gripped tighter as the older woman came all over her hand.

As she slowed down letting the brunette come back down she kissed her one last time before slowly backing up and bringing her hand to her mouth. The mayor watched as Emma inhaled the aroma on her fingers then flick her tongue out for a taste. Her eyes closed at the taste and she opened them to see the other woman watching her closely.

Reaching down to pick up her sketchbook, she straightened up, blushed and smiled at the disheveled mayor leaned against the wall. Regina panted trying to get her breathing back under control.

"I'll stop by later to draw Henry." Emma turned and quickly made her way out the door and back to her apartment.

Regina still stood against the wall, trying to figure out how that had just happened. She was just going to tease the blonde. Not actually get fucked by her. She let her head fall back against the wall. Sighing, she thought to herself, what have I just done. She pushed off the wall and went back up to her room. Laying back down in her bed she couldnt help the smile on her face as she fell asleep.

-SQ-

Emma awoke with a start at the knocking on the front door. Moving she noticed the pages on her bed. She rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head.

The knocking continued only this time came a voice she would recognize anywhere.

"Miss Swan if you don't answer this door right now I'll be forced to come in after you!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and stayed in bed. Then she heard it. The click of the lock and the door being opened. Her eyes flew open and looked at all the drawings on her walls. She jumped up out of bed and ran to the door to stop the brunette from going into her room. she stood at the top of the stairs and steadied her breathing before walking quickly down toward the mayor standing in the middle of the room.

Regina let her eyes wander over the blonde. Taking in long muscled legs, toned arms and hardened nipples under her thin white tank top. Emma watched the look on the mayors face change and she looked down realizing she hadn't put on a bra or pants. She barely looked back up when she felt a body press against hers and pin her to the counter, lips already kissing her neck.

Moaning she pushed back against Regina to look her in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little breahtless, just from being this close to the older woman.

"I'm returning the favor" the brunette replied before leaning in again and sucking just below the blondes ear.

Regina slid her hand up a muscled torso and gripped the younger womans breast, pinching the nipple. Emma moaned and arched into the touch, unable to stop herself.

"Should this be happening?" she asked with her eyes closed.

Regina pulled back and watched the blondes face.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about this since you left last night. This doesn't have to happen again after this. I just need to know what you feel like. Taste like," she kissed the sherriff before continuing, "look like as you come undone."

Emma blinked at the explanation. A part of her would be sad if this was only a one time thing. She'd wished for this for so long. Since she finally realized how she felt about the older woman. But on the other hand she would be stupid to pass this up. One time would be better than nothing. So she made up her mind and wrapped her hand around the back of the mayors neck bringing her in for another dizzying kiss.

"Ok."

The brunette dominated the blondes mouth as her hand slid back down firm abs and disappeared underneath light blue boy shorts.


	2. Distractions

A/N I'm sorry it took a couple days but here it is! chapter 2! Please don't forget to review! I live for them and they encourage me to write, especially if I know you are enjoying the story! And as always, I own nothing! If I did Regina would be a lot happier than she is right now... *sigh* if only... anyway enough stalling... Enjoy!

Regina couldn't focus. Ever since what had happened with Emma the day before she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. It was frustrating. All it was supposed to do was get the blonde out of her system. Now the annoying savior occupied her every thought. She knew she needed to get her mind off the events of the previous day. That was part of the reason she accepted Robins invitation to lunch, and is now currently sat across from him in a booth inside Granny's.

Robin was animatedly talking about something, but her thoughts were so preoccupied that she didn't catch a word. She simply nodded occasionaly to appear to be listening. What was going on with her? Since when does she constantly think of the annoying blonde in a romantic manner? _Maybe when you decided to let her fuck you in your foyer? Or maybe when you showed up the next day and fucked her on her counter?_ She internally sighed. Thinking about it again now was definitely what she needed to stop doing.

The bell above the door jingled and pulled Regina from her increasingly impure thoughts. She looked up and came eye to eye with the very person she couldn't get off her mind. She swears she sees the hint of a smile from pale pink lips before she looks back to her lunch date. _Snap out of it Regina! She is your friend and that's it!_ She groans inwardly as she tries to bring her attention to the thief sitting across from her, and away from the former thief making her way to the counter.

Emma was in a similar state of mind. She couldn't stop thinking about the sexy brunette. She had thought that she would be satisfied with what had happened because then it would be better than nothing, but all it served to do was feed her addiction to the gorgeous mayor. More drawings adorned her walls after yesterday. And she kept replaying the events of yesterday morning and the night before over and over in her mind. Three times before bed last night and again in the shower this morning. Ugh, she needed to stop thinking about it so she can at least accomplish what she came to the diner to do.

She couldn't help the bit of a smile when she saw how distracted Regina looked when she walked in. Glad to see that it appeared she wasnt the only one with a certain someone on their mind. But that's not what she was here for. She turned her attention to the leggy brunette behind the counter and walked over, sketchbook in hand.

"Hey Rubes, got a minute?"

"Sure Em. Usual?"

"That'd be great thanks." Emma smiled and took a seat at the bar.

Ruby got to work fixing up a hot chocolate and in no time had it sitting on the counter in front of the blonde. Emma took a small sip and smiled setting the mug back down.

"So what's up?" Ruby asked as she leaned on her elbows on the counter.

"Ok so here's the thing. I haven't really told anyone about this, but I like to draw. Mostly people, and there's this art show in Boston on saturday night that an old friend of mine got me into. So I need to put some pieces together. I wanna have my friends and family featured in the show so I was wondering if you'd mind being one of my models?" Emma explained in one breath.

"Omg Em that's awesome! I didn't know you could draw! I would love to be a part of your show! Can I see some of it?"

Emma smiled and layed her sketchbook on the counter in front of them, and opened it to the first page. An incredibly realistic drawing of a smiling Henry looked up at them. Rubys jaw practically dropped.

"Holy shit Em! This is amazing!" Ruby said in an awed voice.

"Thanks" Emma couldn't help the slight blush.

Ruby smiled and flipped the page to see a picture of David and Snow staring at each other. It looked so real. As if she were staring at a black and white photo, rather than a sketch in pencil.

"This is incredible..." Ruby mumbled as she continued to flip thru the pages. Most of them being Henry or her parents. She closed the sketchbook and looked back up at the blonde.

Emma sat there sipping her cocoa and watched as Ruby admired page after page.

"You have crazy talent Em. Why haven't you told anyone about it?"

"Eh, you know me. I'm not big into sharing anything personal." Emma shrugged.

"Well I can not wait to officially become a part of this." Ruby gestured to the sketchbook laying closed next to her arm.

"Thanks Rubes"

"Anytime Emma, really. So when do you want to do this?" Ruby asked getting excited.

"How about I just come back by the inn after your shift?" Emma asked with a smile, happy that her friend was excited to help her out.

"Sounds good. I'll text you when I'm done for the night." Ruby agreed practically bouncing behind the counter.

Emma nodded and dug in her pocket for a couple bills to pay for the cocoa and tossed them on the counter before turning around to walk out. She glanced over at the couple in the booth and saw the mayor quickly look back at Robin. She smirked to herself and walked out the front door.

Regina watched the blonde leave and huffed to herself. Looking at Robin she noticed he was simply watching her. Had he asked her a question? She hadn't paid him any attention. How could she when her sheriff, _wait what,_ was sitting at the counter and that waitress was practically salivating all over her. She didn't know what they were talking about but she could practically see that girls tail wagging. She shook her thoughts clear in her head and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry Robin. I think I'm going to head home."

"Is everything alright Regina? You've seemed distracted since you arrived." Robin asked kindly.

Distracted is one word for it. Going out of her mind, because of the savior invading her every thought. Perpetual state of arousal thinking about the blonde and her talented fingers. Ugh not again! Regina shifted slightly in her seat and nodded.

"I'm fine really. It's just been a strange couple of days for me." She answered as she stood up from the booth and smoothed out her skirt. She really needed to get home and possibly into a cold shower. She straightened up, pulled a few bills from her purse and left them and Robin at the booth and walked out the door.


	3. I didn't know you could draw

A/N: yay another chapter! Sorry it took so long, life got in the way, but I'm back at it. I hope you're still reading and enjoying this story, and if you are don't forget to review! I can finally see them again! woot! anyway, I don't own anything... yada yada yada... Enjoy!

* * *

Emma sat at the desk in her office, legs propped up on the corner with her sketchbook resting on her thighs as she worked a pencil across the page. It was shaping up to be a side portrait of the brunette mayor, sitting in a booth at Granny's. She held her cup of coffee up by her mouth and had a slight smile as she looked out the window. Emma was just getting started on the details of the jacket when she heard footsteps in the hall so she flipped the book closed quickly, just as her mother and baby brother came into view.

Snow walked into the blondes office with Neal in one arm and a bag of Granny's take out in the other. She moved to put the food on the desk and sat down in the visitor chair with a smile.

"I brought you a grilled cheese."

Emma picked up her phone and realised it was already after her lunch hour. She dropped her feet down and slid the sketchbook under her leg smoothly before reaching out to grab the bag.

"Thanks. I didn't realize it was already so late in the afternoon." She said with a smile as she opened the container and grabbed the perfectly golden sandwich.

"It's no problem. I was just over at the diner visiting with Ruby for a bit and she noticed you hadn't stopped by for lunch yet. I figured you probably just got busy doing paperwork so I decided to bring you something."

Emma nodded her thanks, mouth full of gooey, cheesy, deliciousness. She swallowed it down and grabbed a few fries from the box.

"I had an interesting conversation with Ruby while I was there." Snow said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah? What about?" Emma replied between bites of sandwich and fries.

"She was bragging about being your muse?" Snow chuckled.

Emma raised her eyebrows at that.

"She kept going on about how you were going to end up famous for your work and she was in awe of your art."

Emma blushed a little bit.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure about the whole being famous thing but I did ask if I could include her."

Neither woman noticed the door to the sheriff station open. Once inside Regina heard voices and knew the blonde was not alone. Walking quietly down the hall she recognized th other voice as Snow and rolled her eyes. Not in the mood to deal with the annoying mother charming she paused in her steps, telling herself she could always just come back later.

Just as she was turning and ready to leave the building she heard the blonde speak.

"It's just a small local art show in Boston. Not even that big of a deal. I simply asked Ruby if she was ok with me including drawings of her. I have pretty much everyone else already." Emma shrugged.

Regina glared. _Everyone else? Why hasn't she asked me?_ She rolled her eyes at herself. Why should she even care?

"Well I think it's great Emma. You have an amazing talent for drawing."

"Thanks mom."

"When is this show?"

"It's saturday night. I'm gonna take a few of my drawings up early saturday morning and spend the day there, but I'll be home sometime on sunday."

"I wish I could go to support you." Snow said with a sad smile.

Emma nodded but didn't say anything. She was secretly happy that no one from storybrooke could go. She had more pieces than just friends and family. A certain former evil queen covered more than half of the pages she was even taking and she wasn't sure how people would react when they saw them. Namely her parents and son, but especially the woman herself.

Regina leaned against the wall out of sight and continued listening. Over the fact that that Emma didn't ask to include her for the time being, she focused on the fact that she didn't know the blonde could draw. And she was apparently good enough to get invited to an art show.

"Maybe we could set up some kind of art show here!" Snow smiled suddenly.

Emma's eyes went wide, but she quickly schooled her features and tried to look calm.

"Here as in Storybrooke?"

"Yes! We could make it open to the public and let anyone who wants submit their work. Maybe have an auction and sell donated pieces. Turn it into a nice fundraiser for the town!" Snow was practically bouncing in her seat by now.

"Well-"

"Then everyone here would get a chance to see your drawings too!" Snow continued cutting her daughter off.

Emma's jaw clenched slightly as she tried to smile. Neal deicded to make his presence know and started fussing. Snow stood up and started gathering her things and adjusted Neal in her arms.

"Think about it Emma. I think it would be a great idea. I have to go and feed Neal but i will call you later."

"Yeah. Thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome." Snow smiles and leaves the office.

Regina hearing the whole conversation made her way back to the door and acted as if she had just walked in, walking down the hall with the normal click of her heels. Turning the corner the two almost collide.

"Oh I'm sorry Regina." Snow apologized before stepping back and out of the way.

"That's quite alright." She answered already moving around the woman to continue into the sheriffs office. Snow watched as Regina simply walked off without a sarcastic remark, but another cry from Neal had her turning around and walking back out of the building.

Regina walked into the office to see the blonde staring ahead at nothing. She moved over in front of the desk and sat in the seat previously occupied by her former arch nemisis. She cleared her throat to get the blondes attention.

"Miss Swan!"

Emma jumped and realized that she wasn't alone. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused on her new visitor.

"Are you alright?" The mayor asked, not unkindly.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Emma nodded.

Regina raised her eyebrow. Leaning back slightly in her chair she crossed her legs. Causing her tight black pencil skirt to ride up her thigh a few inches.

Emma tried not to look at the new amount of skin being revealed but failed miserably. Regina saw the blondes eyes flicker down and couldn't help the smirk that formed. She tought about bringing up the art show to the sheriff, but seeing her after the conversation with her mother she decided to wait. Plus she decided that she was rather enjoying Emma's reaction to her clothing choice.

Emma moved her eyes back up to the dark chocolate colored eyes of the mayor. They looked darker than usual and Emma felt a familiar feeling deep in her core. She clenched her thighs together and cleared her throat.

"What's up Regina?" She asked trying to keep her voice as normal as possible.

Regina leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, pushing her breast together slightly and offering more of a view to the blonde. Emma struggled not to look but couldn't help the quick glances. Regina grinned internally but pretended not to notice the blondes struggle.

"Henry has asked if you could come over for dinner tomorrow."

"Yeah I'd love to."

"Great!" She smiled as she stood up. She smoothed out her skirt and walked to the door before stopping and turning around suddenly. She crossed the office in two steps and leaned down, grabbing a pale chin in her hand she quickly brought their lips together in a quick but firm kiss before pulling back and rushing from the office calling over her shoulder.

"7 o'clock Miss Swan. Don't be late!"

Emma sat dumbstruck in her chair before a smile made its way to her face. She licked her lips and could just barely make out the taste of lipstick and... apples? She reached for her sketchbook that was still under her leg and flipped it open to a fresh page and started to draw. Already looking forward to tomorrow night.


	4. Family dinner & drunk drawing

**A/N: I know I know it's been forever! I'm sorry! Life and yada yada yada... I'm hoping that this longer chapter will help make up for it... Please don't hate me! Don't forget to review! They encourage me to write more! And as always I own nothing...**

* * *

Emma stood on the porch of 108 Mifflin rocking on her heels and glancing at her phone. As soon as the numbers switched she pressed the doorbell. She only had to wait a few seconds before the door was pulled open and a smiling Henry stood in front of her.

"Hey ma!" He beamed. He practically jumped at her her and wrapped his arms around her middle. She grinned and hugged him back before stepping inside.

"Where's your mom?" She asked as he closed the door behind them.

"She's in the kitchen making dinner. Wanna come watch me play video games until it's done?"

She glanced in the direction of the kitchen then back to Henry.

"Actually there's a couple things I need to talk to your mom about first kid. But maybe after dinner?" She smiled and gave a shrug. He nodded and headed back into the living room as the blonde made her way into the kitchen.

Regina was finishing up putting a salad together and had her back to the door. Sensing that she was no longer alone, she turned to see Emma standing in the doorway. She glanced at the time and smiled that the blonde was actually on time for once.

"I see you actually decided to arrive on time for once." She smirked. Emma rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I know how to be on time if it's for something I want."

"And what might that be?"

"Well food obviously," She laughed. "I also quite enjoy the company."

Regina smiled shyly and looked away, turning back to finish the salad. The timer for the oven beeped and she quickly went and pulled the lasagna out and placed it on the counter.

She turned to say something to Emma and gasped softly to find her standing so close. She stood still and looked into brilliat green eyes. Emma leaned in and kissed her softly, pulling back after just a few seconds, and smiled at her.

"I like spending time with you Regina." She stepped back and blushed slightly.

Regina cleared her throat and nodded to the door.

"Would you go let Henry know that it's time to eat?"

Emma stared confused for a second until she saw the smile form on the mayors face as she turned to pull two wine glasses from the cabinet. Emma smiled and went to retrieve their son.

As soon as the blonde was gone, Regina took a deep shakey breath. What is going on between her and the sheriff? She had to admit that she enjoyed this feeling. But was she ready? Heat of the moment was one thing. But feelings? There are still so many things she doesn't know about the savior. Like that she has a talent for art. Emma is such a private person. But then again so is she, so she can't really blame her. Going through every thing they have, being so open and trusting isn't going to happen right away.

Deciding to ignore her internal debate for the time being, and just enjoy the night with her son and his other mother, she reaches for the dish on the counter and spots a thin book on the opposite counter. _Emmas sketchbook?_ She stares at it, curious to know what's inside but keeps herself from going to it. Instead she'll smply try to bring it up and hope Emma will show her.

Just then Emma and Henry came in and the three of them carried everything to the dinning room for their family dinner.

-SQ-

Dinner was comfortable. Henry doing most of the talking. He enjoyed having both of his mothers there and not fighting. He was happy and this in turn made his moms happy. They joined in the conversation when he stopped talking long enough to breath or take a bite. Occasionally stealing glances at the other, they revelled in how comfortable and right it felt to have the three of them all together.

They cleared all the dishes away and Regina began washing them. Emma stood next to her and dried them silently while Henry went to pick out a movie for them to watch. Once they finished they joined their son in the living room, and found him sitting on one end of the couch with a movie paused and ready to go. He smiled and patted the couch next to him for both mothers to sit. Emma quickly bounded over and sat on the other end and rested her arm across the back of the couch. She smirked at the older woman and nodded her head to the open spot. Regina blushed and smiled before sitting down, closer to Henry than Emma.

As the movie played, Henry had slowly stretched out more and more causing Regina to be pressed against the blondes side. Emma let her hand drop down to barely graze Reginas arm. She trailed her fingers up and down mindlessly while she watched the movie. Regina however was having a hard time focusing on the screen. Feeling the blondes fingers, while being pressed against her side was doing things and she quite enjoyed it.

By the time the movie was over Henry was passed out and Regina woke him to tell him it was time for bed, and went up with him to get him tucked in. Emma turned off the movie and made her way back to the kitchen where she realized she had left her sketchbook. She grabbed it and walked back out right as the brunette reached the bottom stair.

"Care to join me for a drink Miss Swan?" She asked as she made her way to the study.

"Sure, if you call me Emma." She smiled and followed, closing the door behind her. She sat on the couch while Regina poured two glasses of cider and handed one to the blonde. She sat on the couch opposite the other woman and gestured to the book lying next to her leg.

"Is that your drawings?"

Emma paused for a second then nodded.

"Yeah. One of my many sketchbooks."

"Would you show me?"

Emma bit her lip but nodded and scooted over to make room. Regina rose and sat down next to the blonde. Placing her drink on the table she opened the first page. She stared in awe at the first picture. Henry with a huge smile on his face and his fairy tale book open in front of him.

"Emma this is incredible."

Regina continued to flip through the pages, seeing a lot of people from the town. Mary Margaret and David, Ruby, Granny, even the dwarves. Every picture looking as realistic as if it were a photo. She stopped at another picture and lightly traced her fingers across the page. It was another picture of Henry, but he wasnt alone. Standing behind him she saw herself, resting her chin on his head and arms wrapped around his shoulders. She smiled and looked up at the blonde next to her.

"I didn't know you've seen this picture before." She whispered.

"It's one of Henrys favorites."

Regina nodded and looked back at the portrait. She bit her lip and spoke softly without looking up.

"Would you draw me?"

If Emma hadn't been sitting so close she might not have heard the request.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

Regina glanced up into hopeful green eyes and smiled.

"Yes."

-SQ-

"Hold stil Regina. Stop squirming so much" Emma huffed.

"I'm sorry. I've never been good at having my portrait done." Regina sighs and tries to sit still.

"Well I'm almost done, so don't move."

Emma glances up from the sketchpad on her thigh to the fidgety brunette. Regina is stood leaning against her desk with her arms across her chest and that damn smirk on her face. It's so sexy and Emma can't help the grin and rush of heat straight to her core. She licks her lips as she puts the finishing touches on the drawing. Reginas eyes follow the path of the blondes tongue and has a sudden urge to follow its lead. Shaking off those thoughts she watches as the blonde finally puts the pencil down and reaches for her drink.

They are both well into their third glass of cider, and neither knows if the blushes adorning their cheeks are from the alcohol in their system or something else. Regina sags a little bit as she finally moves away from her desk and back to the couch. Noticing the time Emma moves to get up, downing the last of her drink.

"Wait" Regina stops the other woman from standing and nods toward the book. "Can I see it?"

Emma bites her lip and hesitantly opens the book to the picture she had just fnished, turning it so the mayor can see it. Regina lets out a small gasp.

"Emma it's... Perfect... How do you do it?" She asked

The portrait although done in pencil looked so realistic. Every detail of her smirk captured, looked so lifelike. Her eyes seemed full of life and even on paper she looked strong, captivating, and beautiful.

"I draw what I see." She answered simply.

"Is this really how you see me?" She looked into sparkling emerald eyes waiting.

Instead of answering Emma leans in slowly, giving Regina time to pull away. When the older woman doesn't move Emma presses her thin pink lips to full red ones. Pulling back she just stares, waiting for a reaction. Without another word Regina practically tosses the book onto the table and crashes her lips against the blondes. Emmas hands gripped the mayors waist and pulled her so that she was straddling the younger woman.

Reginas hands flew up into golden curls and tugged while she ran her tongue across Emmas bottom lip asking for entrance. Emma moaned and opened her mouth to allow the brunette inside and their tongues dueled for dominance. The blondes hands slid down and squeezed the mayors firm behind, eliciting a deep groan from the other woman and she ground herself down, rocking her hips slightly.

They parted when air became a necessity, both panting hard. Reginas skirt had ridden up and her hips continued to rock slightly, prompting the blonde to squeeze again. Regina arched and leaned her head back, and that was enough for Emma to lean forward to attach her lips to the lean, tan neck in front of her. Reginas hips bucked and she arched her neck to allow the sheriff more access.

"May- Maybe we should t-take this upstairs dear?" Regina offered breathlessly.

Emma hummed in agreement but continued her assult on the brunettes neck. Regina gripped Emmas shoulders to seperate them but instead found herself pulling her closer, not wanting to lose the sensations Emma was creating. She waved her hands and they disappeared in a cloud of purple.

* * *

 ***runs and hides* don't be mad! bedroom scene coming soon! I promise I wouldn't just leave you hanging like that ;)**


	5. Together again

**A/N: and the long awaited... *ahem* I'm not super great at smut yet so I hope I did alright. Any way enjoy... Maybe only one more chapter after this... We'll see!**

* * *

The next thing Emma knew she was flat on her back with a disheveled mayor smiling down at her. She immediately leaned up to capture those plump red lips as she pulled the mayors body more firmly on top of hers.

Regina pulled back and glanced down the blondes body.

"You're wearing too much." She husked. "May I?" She asked wiggling her fingers for effect.

"Oh God yes!" Emma practically moaned out, anxious to feel the womans soft skin without any barriers.

Regina waved her hand and instantly they were both completely nude, gasping at the feel of skin to skin contact. Regina adjusted her lower body so that a thigh rested against Emmas warm moist center. Emmas eyes rolled back at the pressure and rocked her hips, lifting her own thigh to press against the mayors own dripping heat.

Regina groaned and began to rock as she leaned forward and attacked the blondes neck with soft bites and licks, slowly working her way down to collar bones. She sucked, nipped, and licked down to light pink slightly puckered nipples and greedliy engulfed one in her hot wet mouth. Sucking and nibbling until it was firmly at attetion, before switching to lavish the same attention to the other one.

Emma gripped the mayors waist tightly encouraging her movement, until she felt the womans mouth on her breast. One hand flew up to hold her there and the other hand slid down to grip her luscious behind.

As Regina refocused her attention to the other breast Emma released her grip on the brunettes hair and slid her hand down between their bodies and slipped it between her leg and soft dripping folds. Finding the mayors little bundle of nerves she began to make small quick circles, causing the older woman to cry out.

Regina moaned loudly when she felt the blondes fingers work her clit and she paused in her work of marking the sheriffs beautiful pale skin. She shifted slightly to allow the other woman more room for her magic fingers.

"More, Emma. Please... Inside, I need to feel you inside me..." She begged as she lifted herself.

Emma wasted no time dipping her finger tips in to the mayors entrance before thrusting two fingers deeply. Emma moaned at the feeling of warm velvet walls gripping her fingers, trying to pull her in deeper. Regina practically sobbed happily at the feeling of being so full and full of Emma. She instantly started to grind herself down, riding the blondes long fingers, her clit rubbing and pressing against the exposed palm. Emma reached up with her free hand and pinched at a dusky nipple making Regina moan louder and her movements became frantic.

Emma could tell the way her walls were contracting that the mayor was close, so she leaned up and nipped at the womans smudged bottom lip.

"Come for me Regina. Now." She husked against her mouth, then pressed their lips together in a deep kiss, invading her mouth with her tongue.

That was all it took and suddenly the brunette was shuddering and arching back, her juices spilling out over the blondes hand and thigh. Emma slowed her fingers and slowly extracted them, instantly missing the warmth. Bringing her hand to her lips, she watched as the older woman slowly opened her eyes in time to see Emma stick a finger into her mouth and moan at the taste. She smirked and grabbed the other finger and cleaned it herself before moving in for another kiss.

Regina pulled back with a delighted smirk and nipped at a pale pink lip.

"Your turn" She winked.

Slowly Regina continued to kiss, nip, and lick at Emmas pale neck and chest. She paused to give attention to the slightly marked flesh of her chest but briefly before continuing her path south. She took her time trailing her tongue down toned abs, circling her navel and tracing down to one hip bone then across to the other. Nipping the skin then soothing it with wet open mouth kisses.

She settled herself between the blondes thighs and came to a stop at her destination, inhaling deeply, smiling at the squirming woman above her.

Emma watched as the brunette moved lower and lower and it had her practically vibrating with anticipation. She fisted the sheets tightly to stop herself from forcibly gripping the womans hair and shving her mouth where she needed it. She did her best to keep her eyes on the older woman and when she glanced up and smirked at her, she was bitting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

Regina was overjoyed with how responsive Emma was. She pressed a kiss to the outer lips and blew lightly, before bringing her hands up and parting the soft pink folds in front of her. Not wasting another second she took a long swipe with the flat of her tongue collecting and savoring the blondes flavor. Emma slammed her head back on the pillow and moaned loudly, prompting Regina to bury her tongue back inside her delicious heat. Flicking, and sucking the blondes clit had her coating her mouth and chin in arousal.

Emmas hips bucked and Regina wrapped one arm up around her hips to hold her down and used the other hand to quickly enter her with two fingers, pumping in time with her tongues strokes. Barely four pumps later and Emma was arching up off the bed. Regina drank up everything the blonde had to offer and slowly brought her back down from her climax. She removed her fingers and licked them clean before crazling back up and draping herself against the blonde wrapping her arm around her middle and swinging a leg across her legs.

"Oh my God... That... That was... Wow" Emma breathed out, wrapping an arm around the mayors shounders and pulling her closer.

"Indeed. You are incredible Emma." Regina smiled and tilted her face up for another kiss.

Emma hummed and smiled into the kiss. Regina laid her head on the blondes chest and closed her eyes. Emma was lightly tracing nonsense patters across the older womans bare back, completely content.

"Emma?" Regina asked without moving or opening her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Would you let me come with you to your art show in boston?"

Emma tensed up but quickly relaxed so as not to worry Regina.

"R-Really? Are-are you sure? I mean it's not even for anyone famous. Just locals and the like. I wasn't sure you would even be into that sort of thing. I mean not that I think you aren't cultured enough to be interested in art but-"

"Emma!"

"What?"

"You were rambling" Regina chuckled. She lightly stroked the blondes abs and smiled.

"Sorry." Emma muttered.

"And yes I'm sure. I want to go simly because your work with be featured, and I think your work is worth it."

"Well then if you insist, I'd be happy if you came." Emma smiled and tilted Reginas head up to capture her lips in another kiss, before they both drifted off to sleep.

-SQ-

Emma awoke sometime in the middle of the night. She knew it still had to be extremely early because the moon was the only light outside. She glanced over and saw that sometime in the few hours they were asleep, regina had turned and the sheet they had been covered with, slipped down to her waist. resting on her stomach with her arms wrapped around the pillow under her head, she looked so calm and peaceful and happy.

The sight took the blondes breath away and she felt the overwhelming urge to capture this moment on paper so she summoned her sketchbook and pencil from the study in a swirl of light gray smoke and fliped it to a blank page and started to draw.

Emma drew until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and fell asleep with the book resting on her chest and the pencil dangling from her fingertips.

-SQ-

Regina woke up to the sun streaming in through the curtains and smiled at the events from the previous night. She rolled expecting to feel her lover next to her but was instead met with an empty bed. She almost panicked before she caught sight of a folded note lying on top of a sheet of paper on the pillow.

 _Regina,_

 _I'm sorry you are waking up to this instead of to me, trust me I wish I could still be there. I got an early call from the station. But I want to see you for lunch. We can do Granny's or your office, wherever you would feel the most comfortable. Just call me and I'll be there._

 _Always yours,_

 _Emma_

 _P.S. Last night was amazing and I don't regret a single second ;)_

Reginas smile grew as she read and re-read the note. she looked up and saw what the note was sitting on and she picked up the paper.

She gasped as she took in the image of her asleep. Her hair fanned out across the pillow and her face relaxed and happy. Her bare back exposed but in a way that could be described as beautiful and not sexual. It was breathtaking. Waving her hand over it she encased it in a beautiful black frame and placed it on the opposite night stand.

She tucked the note into her bedside drawer and made her way out of bed and into the bathroom to prepare for the day. She had a lunch date to look forward to.


End file.
